


Annabeth's Goodbye

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth blames herself, Death, Gen, I forever believe Annabeth and Leo were good friends, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, You can't convince me otherwise, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Annabeth wishes she could stop thinking about it because the more she does, the more real it becomes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOO two thirds of the way to the completion of this small series! This one is Annabeth's Drabble (if you didn't already know that) and I wrote it last night and edited and fixed it today :) Hope you like!

Despite contrary belief, Annabeth Chase actually got on rather well with Leo Valdez.

High intelligence and a flair for mathematics was something the both of them had in common and helped them grow close over time.

Sure, the boy could be annoying as Tartarus sometimes but he could also be smart, resourceful and a quick thinker that worked surprisingly well under pressure, these were personality traits that Annabeth could relate to.

Yet, despite being so smart, she can't seem to understand why she never saw it. The signs, the symptoms, the clues that pointed towards the fact that her friend wanted to _die_.

Looking back on it, it was quite obvious. The lack of sleep, smiles that would always seem to big to be real, the long term isolation. It all makes sense now.

Why couldn't it have made sense before?

Why didn't she notice her friend her friend was on the verge of _killing himself_ until it was too late?

Annabeth wants to stop thinking about it, wants to stop thinking about all the things that she could have done, all the things she could have said, _should have said_ because deep down she knows she can't change the past. Can't change the outcome of Leo's actions. Can't bring him back no matter how much it _hurts_.

And now, as steely grey eyes fill and spill over, Annabeth, for the first time in a long time, curses her brain because she can't stop thinking about it. And that just makes it all so much more _real_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I like writing Annabeth's character a lot! She's really complex and heavily opinionated so it's really fun to kinda go into her mind set and think of how she'd react to a situation. Probably my favourite one to write so far :) Thank you so much for reading! Leaving comments and kudos are always appreciated, it really helps and encourages me :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
